Chapter Sixty-Four of Doom
The sixty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Dagbert-Atak Unity: Part Three In the middle of discussions, the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted the Dagberts and the Ataks. CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR OF DOOM "With all due respect, how exactly'' did'' you survive?" Roy asked. "After Edison shocked me, I was in pretty bad shape," Rune admitted. "That is, until Phil Zeo found me and brought me to the campus infirmary. Apparently Nora had contacted all of her followers to inform them about how Dana was on their side the whole time. Then I saw Fred's explosions, realized there was a fight going on, and summoned Horse here to get me there faster." "Thought you couldn't summon a horse," Fred noted. "It's based on strength," Rune said. "I'm stronger than I was before." He turned to face Edison. "Now," he said. "Let's finish this." Edison nodded. "Just can't wait to die a second time, can you?" He jumped from the bow and sparked a lightning bolt at Rune. The lightning bolt did not, however, reach him. Instead, the current travelled through Dana's sword, which was being held between the two combatants. "We're with you all the way," Dana said. "All of us are," Horse said. It turned around and kicked Edison with its hind legs. Edison got up and went straight for Rune. "You're a fool," he snarled. "You and I are both demigods! Our blood comes directly from the gods themselves! It's only natural that we be superior to these watered-down legacies!" "Really?" Rune said, breaking away and punching Edison at once. "Because last I checked, a demigod had me struck by lightning and then a legacy saved me. Not quite seeing the whole 'superior' thing. Well, actually, I am, but the other way around." Edison made his hand intangible, passed it through Rune's stomach, and made it tangible again. "Why do you keep fighting the obvious? You and I - as well as Miss Dean and the Man in Black - are the greater ones. Our blood is purer and it was the gods who made it that way." Rune kicked Edison in the gut until he backed off. "You know what? Who cares about whose blood is purer? Dana and Roy and Phil and Nilstrim and Nora... Their hearts are a thousand times more pure than yours is and that's what actually counts." "Oh, gods," Dana murmured. Rune pushed Edison further toward the university. Edison flew to his office, while Rune, on Horse, followed. "How are you doing this?" Edison demanded. "I'm a son of Jupiter, the most powerful of the gods. My power should not be matched." "And I'm a son of Melinoe, goddess of spirits," Rune said. "My spirit is what keeps me going." He punched through the wall and let the hundreds of golden coins fall out. Rune threw them through Edison and outside. "You can't win, even with that spirit," Edison said. "Your followers are down," Rune said. "You're going down. Think I'm winning." Edison sent another lightning bolt at Rune, but once again it missed. "How...?" "Golden drachmas," Rune said. "Funny thing about gold... It's a conductor." In one last swoop, he pushed Edison out the window with every last coin falling after him. "Is that... the money that Peroll stole?" one of the legacies asked. "Dana's not the enemy!" Rune shouted. "Every last bit she took from you... That's what took Edison North out of Stract!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Sixty-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Sixty-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 5 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page